roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
G18
}} The Glock 18 'is an Austrian Machine Pistol. It is unlocked at Rank 17 or can be purchased with credits '(CR). History The Glock 18 was initially developed upon a request by an Austrian counter-terrorist, EKO Cobra. The Glock 18 was first produced in 1986 by Glock GmbH. In order to make a clear difference between with the Glock 18C, a compensated variant, the Glock 18 is only used by the enforcement agencies: the Utah Highway Patrol, and Royal Malaysia Police, and other selected agencies. Glock 18 can accept 10, 17, 19 and 33 round magazines.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glock#9.C3.9719mm_Parabellum Wikipedia - Glock (sec.9x19mm Parabellum) In-Game General Information The Glock 18 has significantly less damage per bullet than the Glock 17. It makes up for this by being able to switch between fully automatic and semi-automatic fire modes. Although one might not expect the Glock 18 to be as accurate as its semi-automatic cousin, it is about as accurate as the Glock 17. However, it has low aim and hip stability, which makes it perform poorly at medium to long ranges. It is incredibly powerful within close quarters, but it should only be relied on when the user knows for certain an enemy is alone, or as a backup weapon to finish off weakened enemies. The Glock 18 pulls ammo from all 9x19mm Parabellum chambered weapons, such as PDWs and Pistols and all dropped pistols except for the Deagle 44. Despite the general availability of these weapons in a fight, the G18 has a high rate of ammunition consumption. Usage & Tactics The G18 is more of a niche pistol because its damage output can be somewhat lacking and players will have difficulty with sustaining its hunger for ammunition unlike other weapons, such as the Glock 17 and M9. Aiming for the head is highly recommended - spraying from the hip will quickly empty the magazine and leave a player defenseless. Switching to semi-auto is preferable should a player choose to attempt to pick off their target at range, as leaving it in full auto will cause most of the bullets to miss their mark. With a bit of practice, it won't be hard to be able to take out two or even three enemies with a single magazine in this weapon, as controlled bursts will limit ammunition wastage. The weapon is similar to the TEC-9 machine pistol, as both have similar roles and similar magazine capacities, although the rank at which each is available is drastically different. The Glock 18's recoil, while much more than that of the Glock 17, can be managed with some trigger control and the usual recoil management methods. The TEC-9, on the other hand, will practically fly out of your hands, even with the best attempts to keep it down. However, the TEC-9 makes up for this by possessing a much lower TTK, which means it's much more powerful at close ranges and if you can manage to burst fire the weapon it will be even more efficient while retaining its firepower. The Glock 18 is better if you don't have the TEC-9 and desire a pistol that's not quite so reliant on spray and pray tactics, but if you need a weapon that hits incredibly hard and guarantees an opponent's death upon usage, you will find the TEC-9 does the job better. Conclusion As a whole, the Glock 18 sacrifices damage and ammunition in return for a full-automatic machine pistol. It is a great weapon for swiftly taking out unsuspecting opponents or as a last resort against any close threat. However, it is beaten in close range by the much faster TEC-9 and is inferior in range to other semi-automatic pistols. These things emphasize the Glock 18's use as a weapon meant for close range, but at a farther reach than the TEC-9. Pros & Cons Pros: * Adequate magazine size. * Controllable recoil. * Can use a unique stock and 33-round Magazine. * Good RoF. Cons: * Poor damage, very similar to the TEC-9. * Low ammunition reserve. * High ammunition consumption rate. * Lowest RoF out of the Machine Pistols. * Longer TTK than other Machine Pistols. Trivia * The G18 was the first machine pistol to be added.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBO4rWz8SkI * In real life, the Glock 18 fires at much faster rates of fire from 1100-1200 RPM. It was probably set at 780 for balancing reasons or to differentiate it from the TEC-9. * This page became Article of the Month for April 2016. * This page has originally been copied from the G18 page on Stylis Studio's website. Website. * The G18 model is that of the Glock 17C, as the model lacks a fire selector. ** It also has the enlarged magazine release found on 4th Gen Glocks, even though the Glock 18 in real life does not have this. * As of July 6, 2017, the Glock 18 now has an ammo reserve of 57, instead of the previous 50. * It is the only weapon in-game to have the G-Stock attachment References Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Machine Pistols Category:Glock Family